4:00 AM
by MrRayney
Summary: Dudas y temores son lo que atormentan la mente de Chico Bestia ahora que se encuentra en una relación con Raven. Tal vez una visita sorpresa a las cuatro de la mañana puede que sea todo lo que necesite para despejar su mente y tranquilizarse un poco.


**Sin titulo original**

 **Escrito por Ava Chanel**

 **Traducido por MrRayney**

Un pequeño…bueno no tan pequeño prompt escrito por Ava Chanel en su Tumblr. Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute de traducirlo.

* * *

 ** _4:00 AM_**

Uno pensaría que estar en una relación romántica con Raven estaría acompañada de varias restricciones. Por ejemplo, sabiendo lo reservada que era la hechicera preferiría ser más intimida y mucho más reservada en cuanto estuvieran en público mostrando poco o nada de emoción al estar rodeada de personas. O tal vez, algo cariñosa de manera muy sutil, como un discreto apretón de manos, dedos entrelazados debajo de la mesa y con suerte compartir un casto beso o tal vez dos si es que tenía suerte…

Pero al final del día, todo lo que Chico Bestia quería era la oportunidad de conocer mejor a su novia, físicamente o de alguna otra manera. Quería pasar tiempo con ella, tanto como fuera posible. Quería hablar con ella, escucharla, tener aventuras y compartir diversas experiencias con ella justo a su lado. Todas esas cosas clichés que sucedían en las películas o historias de amor que llenaban la sección romántica de la biblioteca; Él quería crear esos recuerdos con ella, sin importar lo cursi o estúpidos que fueran.

De repente cada situación romántica le parecía atractiva, como si una nube espesa y rosada nublara su mente, cada vez que pensaba en Raven. A menudo reflexionando como sería tener una cita con ella. Algo tan ridículo como una viaje al centro comercial o una cita en un bar, tal vez un viaje a la playa, tan solo ellos dos. Largos paseos por el parque en verano, donde le dolerían los pies, por lo que cargaría con sus zapatos mientras caminaban descalzos por la hierba. Tal vez aventurarse a salir un viernes por la noche, de esa manera solo serían ellos dos y disfrutarían más de su mutua compañía sin tener que soportar a aquellas personas que los juzgaban cada día desde que formaron el equipo.

Por desgracia, Chico Bestia sentía como si estuviera montando el tren del amor él solo, pues Raven mantuvo una actitud bastante indiferente hacia él, a pesar de que estaban saliendo.

Aunque la mayoría de aquellas citas que había imaginado se llevaron a cabo, la única cosa que cambio con respecto a su nueva relación es que ya no lo lanzaría por la ventana cada vez la invitaba a algún sitio. Ella nunca lo rechazaría cada vez que le pedía que fueran a una cita y con el paso del tiempo logro que poco a poco se abriera a él, sin embargo para gran decepción de Chico Bestia, Raven no tomaba ninguna iniciativa.

Al principio, apenas y parecía un problema; Pensó que era debido a su personalidad reservada, prefiriendo no forzarla a nada y esperar hasta que estuviera lista. Además ocurriría en alguna momento, después de todo fue ella quien había comenzado todo esto al pedirle que salieran. Así que cuando habían ido a su primera, segunda y tercera cita, él realmente había querido tomarla de la mano, en cambio tuvo que contenerse y que si ella quería que él la tocara, ella se lo haría saber. Su mano evidentemente siempre estaría allí, perfectamente lista para que la sostuviera cuando ella lo deseara. Incluso a veces deliberadamente rozaba su brazo contra el suyo o se aseguraba de que sus hombros se tocaran, como si fuera una especie de indirecta.

O bien, Raven era realmente densa…algo muy poco probable o simplemente se negaba a tocarlo. De aquellas dos opciones, fue la última lo que lo lastimo de verdad, siendo solo cuestión de tiempo que las inseguridades de Chico Bestia se hicieran cargo de lo que se suponía era una nueva y emocionante etapa de su vida.

Eventualmente, dejo de intentarlo.

Quería decírselo, sabía que una relación también trataba de hablar acerca de sus inseguridades, pero tenía miedo de tentar a su suerte y arruinarlo todo, como lo había hecho en el pasado. Lo último que quería era que su relación diera dos pasos hacia atrás con cada paso que daban.

Por lo tanto en lugar de hablar, decidió que la mejor manera de liderar con esto era revolcarse en sus inseguridades, miseria y exilio autoimpuesto.

Hasta una noche en la que Raven decidió aparecer frente a su puerta, sin previo aviso.

Hacia comenzado como una típica noche, Chico Bestia se encontraba jugando videojuegos solo en su habitación hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Finalmente se había desmayado en el suelo, con el control todavía en su mano y el televisor aun encendido, escuchándose únicamente sus ronquidos y la música del juego. La única otra luz venia del brillo de la luna y las estrellas filtrándose por las ventanas, así como las luces de la lejana vida en la ciudad justamente al otro lado del agua.

El golpe había sido tan silencioso y suave que casi había creído que lo había soñado. Aunque Garfield normalmente dormía casi todo el día, tenía el sueño bastante ligero. Como Titán era algo sumamente normal; No sabía cuándo se encendería la alarma, alertando una emergencia que requería la atención del equipo. Haber estado anteriormente con la Patrulla Condenada también le había ayudado a afinar sus sentidos y sus oídos eran realmente sensibles pudiendo escuchar incluso los sonidos más sutiles.

Aunque la había escuchado tocar la primera vez, tan solo asumió que se trataba de su imaginación, hasta que lo escucho por segunda vez. En esta ocasión, fue un poco más fuerte y dándole a entender que tenía que abrir la puerta rápidamente, esto efectivamente llamo la atención del changeling.

Tranquilamente comenzó a despertarse, frotándose los ojos mientras lentamente volvía a la realidad.

El siguiente sentido más sensible de Chico Bestia fue el olfato; podía oler un toque de lavanda, una suave fragancia de velas aromáticas, acompañado de miel y menta, condimentado un poco con vainilla.

Raven

Se detuvo brevemente y observo solemnemente su puerta; toda esto le pareció algo bastante bizarro, tal vez aún se encontraba soñando y todo esto era producto de su imaginación, sin embargo su olor se sentía tan real y todo lo que podía preguntarse era que estaba haciendo tan tarde frente a su habitación.

Chico Bestia se puso de pie, acomodo su ropa y trato de arreglar su rebelde cabello verde, siempre preocupándose de su apariencia cuando estaba frente al sexo opuesto.

Especialmente si se trataba de alguien tan atractiva como Raven.

Llego a su puerta justo a tiempo para escuchar otra seria de tímidos golpes contra la puerta de metal.

—Ya voy— anuncio él algo cansado, rápidamente tecleo el código de acceso y abrió la puerta.

Como él había predicho, allí estaba la empática frente a él. Sus ojos amatista encontrándose con sus ojos verdes antes de mirar rápidamente al piso y se mordiera el labio inferior.

Raven no llevaba su leotardo, ni su infame capa encapuchada haciendo que de alguna manera, la ausencia de su uniforme la hacía parecer mucho más vulnerable.

Sin su traje parecía inofensiva e indefensa; Pálida, pequeña y ligera. Nadie podría adivinar de lo que esta chica podría ser capaz, los secretos que encerraba su sangre.

Esta versión de Raven, la hacía parecer como una chica normal y tímida, vistiendo ropas de dormir sencillas pero que la hacían ver atractiva, su cabello corto se encontraba algo desordenado sobre su bello rostro ovalado lo que la hacía ver algo tierna. Sus pantalones cortos color azul eran en realidad algo demasiado cortos y su blusa blanca le llegaba hasta la cintura siendo lo suficientemente corta como para mostrar algo de su pálido abdomen.

Chico Bestia estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puesto un sujetador, obligándose a apartar la mirada de su busto rápidamente.

También siempre había notado que tenía un buen par de piernas y había tenido la intención de decírselo si no fuera porque se ponía bastante nervioso. Por supuesto, por la manera en la que de vez en cuando lo atrapaba viendo sus piernas sin decirle nada, lo llevo a creer que ella era consciente de que las consideraba atractivas.

Raven coloco un mechón de su cabello purpura detrás de la oreja antes de hablarle.

— ¿Puedo entrar?— pregunto tranquila con su tono monótono, sin embargo Chico Bestia noto algo de duda en su voz.

Él tan solo se apartó de su camino, rascándose la parte baja de su oreja hasta llegar directamente a su cuello.

Ella entro caminando tranquilamente con sus pies descalzos, sus dedos inquietos jugueteando con el dobladillo de sus pantalones cortos. Raven contemplo la habitación con un ligero desinterés y finalmente se acomodó en la cama. La observo gatear sobre las suaves sabanas, agarrando una de sus almohadas entre sus brazos y sentándose para mirar la televisión.

—Uh…Raven ¿Por qué estás aquí?— pregunto tentativamente, cerrando la puerta y quedándose parado. No estaba muy seguro de lo que debería hacer en un momento como este y eso le hacía sentirse como un completo extraño dentro de su propia habitación.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?— pregunto ella, aunque seguía manteniendo su tono monótono, su expresión traicionaba a sus emociones; Sus cejas y boca se volvieron un ceño fruncido.

Chico Bestia sacudió su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones como respuesta antes de caminar hacia donde se encontraba el control de su consola y recogerlo.

—De ninguna manera. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras— le respondió antes de sonreírle.

Chico Bestia no podía negar que estaba algo asustado, como si cualquier paso en falso podría arruinarlo todo.

Cuando los pensamientos de Garfield comenzaron a encontrarse con la parte más negativa y caótica de su mente, decidió que lo mejor sería distraerse con unos cuantos juegos más para poder calmar sus nervios.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y pulso el botón start para reanudar la partida, Raven no dijo nada, pero podía sentir su mirada aburrida tras sus espaldas

— ¿No estás cansado?— le pregunto después de verlo perder las siguientes dos partidas.

—Supongo que podría tomarme un pequeño descanso en el sofá— respondió Chico Bestia encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no vienes aquí?— pregunto Raven mientras Chico Bestia pudo escuchar claramente sus sabanas crujir ante el fuerte agarre de la hechicera.

El changeling le puso pausa a su juego y lentamente se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente. Raven no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, encontrando al parecer más interesante su regazo.

—Si estás cansado, deberías dormir— explico ella mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con la tela de algodón.

—Uh…supongo que yo podría…si tú quisieras que lo hiciera— tartamudeo nervioso, siendo incapaz de pensar racionalmente mientras la punta de sus orejas comenzaban a calentarse.

Raven simplemente asintió con la cabeza antes de dejarse caer sobre el colchón y colocar la almohada debajo de su cabeza. La hechicera coloco las sabanas sobre ella y espero a que él se uniera a su lado.

Chico Bestia no tardo tiempo en apagar la consola y la televisión antes de caminar hacia el otro lado de su cama. Desde hace mucho tiempo que se hacía desecho de su antigua litera, habiendo desarrollado una preferencia por colchones de un tamaño mucho más ancho. Algo que le impedía caerse de los bordes si de casualidad se encontraba moviéndose y girando mientras soñaba, lo cual hacia casi siempre.

Chico Bestia deslizo su camiseta por encima de su cabeza y la tiro por algún lado sobre el suelo alfombrado, optando por mantener puesto sus pantalones cortos ahora que tenía a una invitada sorpresa durante toda la noche. Nadie estaba sorprendido de que a menudo durmiera desnudo, pero él aun no había alcanzado ese nivel de comodidad con Raven y ciertamente no quería poner a prueba los límites de su relación.

Raven fingió no notar su cuerpo semidesnudo, pero había un rubor adornando sus mejillas que no había estado allí antes.

Garfield se subió sobre la cama y decidió darle la espalda a Raven, optando por dormir a su lado mientras su mente nuevamente se encontraba pensando en los peores escenarios con respecto a su relación.

¿No quería tocarlo debido a su apariencia?

Sabía que no era fácil verlo, con su piel antinaturalmente verde, sus orejas puntiagudas, colmillos y dedos con garras ¿Cómo podría culpar a alguien por algo como eso cuando él mismo tenía problemas para mirarse al espejo algunos días?

Raven repentinamente comenzó a moverse y pensó que tal vez estaba preparándose para irse, decidiendo ponerle fin a su plan al darse cuenta de lo horrible que era el chico con el que estaba saliendo.

Era un monstruo, una bestia, una criatura de proporciones poco naturales. No había nada humano en él ¿Cómo podía pedirle que lo amara? No era extraño que probablemente se sintiera avergonzada de ser visto con él y mucho menos hacer algo tan loco como tomarle de la mano en público.

Chico Bestia reprimió las ganas de llorar, aunque a estas alturas debería haberlo sabido mejor; Debería ya estar acostumbrado al rechazo.

Una de las manos frías de Raven se deslizo hasta estar sobre el torso del changeling, aferrándose a sus bíceps hasta que sus dedos descubrieron el camino hacia su pecho. Su otra mano quedo atrapada entre sus cuerpos mientras la hechicera cada vez más se acercaba a él, sus largas y pálidas piernas se entrelazaron entre las suyas. Podía sentir la delicada punta de su nariz presionando contra su espalda y su cálido aliento contra su piel.

—R-Raven…— tartamudeo Garfield en un susurro y bastante sorprendido cuando ella comenzó a acariciarlo aún más— ¿Viniste…a mi habitación a las cuatro de la mañana solo para acurrucarte?

Ella presiono su frente contra los músculos de su espalda, sus afiladas uñas arrastrándose a través de la piel de su pecho de una manera lenta y meticulosa.

—No— respondió ella firmemente.

Él no espero aquella respuesta y menos con la frialdad en su tono de voz. Chico Bestia se dio la vuelta para quedar enfrentarse a ella, rompiendo el abrazo para su gran decepción. Él la observo curiosamente, mirando como la oscuridad del cielo nocturno se reflejaba sobre sus bellos ojos morados.

A medida que el silencio se hizo cargo del ambiente, el corazón de Chico Bestia comenzó a latir a gran velocidad cuando repentinamente noto la falta de espacio que había entre ellos. En ese momento, pudo ver sus ojos amatistas llenos de pasión solo para él y un calor creciente entre ellos que lo estaba volviendo loco. Esto hizo que Garfield se pusiera ansioso y no pudo evitar notar que ambos se encontraban respirando el mismo aire.

—No es por lo que estoy aquí…— añadió ella rompiendo el silencio de la noche mientras la punta de su lengua se deslizaba entre los labios de su amante.

Sus dedos fríos acariciaron su mandíbula mientras la hechicera se inclinaba hacia adelante con la boca entreabierta, ambos cerraron sus ojos cuando finalmente ella lo beso. Y lo que sucedió después…

Bueno eso solo es algo que ambos amantes conocen.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
